


[留白][哨向]超导体

by tonyoshuu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyoshuu/pseuds/tonyoshuu





	[留白][哨向]超导体

　　10

回程路上刘昊然一直和前座的何炅嘀咕，说拿了奖金，星城塔的当务之急是把这架老掉牙的飞行器换掉。

　　“噪音也就罢了，你看这震得……都快成POGO了。”

　　何炅听笑了，虽然刘昊然比较夸张，但坐着不舒适……何炅回头看了一眼大家生无可恋的表情，是铁板钉钉的事实。

　　白敬亭表情一言难尽的瞅了邻座一眼，目视前方，想假装自己啥也没听到，但下一秒刘昊然就装死似的歪倒在他肩膀上。

　　“哎哎？您坐个飞机这至于吗？”白敬亭不自觉的扭了扭，最终还是没把肩膀上的大头弄开。

　　“我不管——我头疼——”

　　“……行吧。”

　　“……白白，你锁骨膈着我了。”

　　？？？白敬亭低头往他那儿看，差不多堆出双下巴也只瞅到一个带旋儿的头顶：“行，祖宗，我回去做个手术把锁骨给您抽了成吗？”

　　刘昊然感觉到他呼出的气吹在头上，又听到他对自己没头没脑问题的不着边回答，自己先嘿嘿嘿笑起来。

　　“那不行，除了现在，其他时候我都很喜欢它们。”

　　因为机内噪音，他说话声音没有放得很轻，前后左右想必都能听见。况且背后已经隐约传来王鸥和魏晨的笑声，白敬亭两眼一黑，只好在他眼睛位置糊了一巴掌，扭头看着窗外：“头疼就少说话。”

　　但这还远远没有结束。

　　他们落了地，来迎接的张若昀魏大勋等人一脸发自内心的笑容祝贺完晨鸥两位，来到他俩面前，笑容中就突然多了一丝不怀好意。

　　刘昊然敏锐的皱起眉，面对张若昀战略后撤了半步：“你要干嘛？”

　　张若昀翻了个儒雅的白眼：“我能干嘛？”

　　白敬亭也察觉到了不对：“没事儿你俩能笑成这样儿？”

　　魏大勋憋着笑拿手点了点他和刘昊然：“聪明人！”然后从兜里摸出通讯器，噼里啪啦调出一个页面，把屏幕翻转朝向他们。

　　刘昊然凑近了看，边看边念出声：“星城塔神仙颜值小哥哥……”

　　这帖子图文并茂，贴了一溜儿他和白敬亭的视频截图。

　　一开始几十楼还只是他们单人或者站在一起的截图，随着比赛进度，刘昊然给白敬亭视觉共享时抓他手的截图也被贴出来。

　　“两位小哥哥是匹配哨向无疑……”刘昊然看着截图抓了抓头：“话是没错，但哪来这么清楚的我俩的截图？不应该是主要播放赛场内容吗？”

　　魏大勋用一种看外星人的表情看着他：“哥哥，付费angle听说过吗？”

　　白敬亭一脸懵逼的从屏幕里抬起头：“……付费angle不是每个队一个angle吗？怎么还有场外？”

　　魏大勋摊摊手：“上一届才加的，每个队的观赛区域都有，你可能没留意。”

　　刘昊然回忆了一下：“我就说怎么有个摄像头老对着这边拍。”

　　白敬亭当然也注意到了，但他当时以为只是需要一些观众反应的镜头，没想那么多，现在心里还挺不舒服的。

　　刘昊然心不在焉又划了几下，突然小声爆出一句“我靠”。

　　“……怎么了？”白敬亭也看向屏幕，那上面贴着一张某个瞬间借位的截图，看起来就像是他和刘昊然在接吻，“……嗯？？？”

　　白敬亭皱着鼻子去看魏大勋的表情成功逗笑了张若昀，在一旁转着圈拍手。

　　“走了走了，去小食堂庆功了！”何炅正巧向他们这边过来，看见笑疯了的张若昀及时闪避了一下：“你们站这儿聊什么？看把若昀笑的。”

　　何炅一向和他们玩在一块儿，魏大勋毫不避讳的把屏幕转到他的面前：“在聊我们小白和昊然出名了！”

　　何炅瞥了一眼，顺手按灭了魏大勋的屏幕：“那当然，咱们这么帅的宝藏男孩当然会火。”在魏大勋张若昀肩膀上各拍一掌：“走了，在等你们呢。有啥你们晚上回寝室慢慢聊。”

　　后来不知道是什么原因，魏大勋和张若昀也没再那这件事继续开他两玩笑。

　　只有刘昊然自己摸到那个论坛，才发现关于他两的帖子远不止那一个，后来又陆陆续续开了很多，其中一大半是“CP向”。有些小姑娘简直是一帧一帧扒糖，看得他有点好笑，又莫名有点感动。

　　他熟悉和他相处时的白敬亭，但平时没什么机会看见和白敬亭相处时的自己。

　　刘昊然看着密密麻麻的截图和视频片段突然发现，原来他看白敬亭的眼神、和白敬亭说话的语气……是这样的。带着令他自己惊讶的温柔。

　　这个瞬间所有酸痒酥麻的异常都有了答案。

　　我是真的喜欢他。刘昊然想。

　　然后他带着一点旅行过后的疲惫和一点难以追溯的委屈，陷入沉眠。

　　

　　可不管刘昊然是否想清楚了这件事，训练都要继续。

　　他们的训练课表显示，最近的一节思维传导在星期五。

　　刘昊然一进门看到今天的授课导师，有点奇怪的“嗯？”了一声。

　　何炅靠在操作台上，看到他进来：“昊然来啦。”

　　“这节训练何老师带吗？”

　　“对，听徐老师说你们两个思维传导卡87%卡了一个月，我就说来给你们找找原因。”

　　卡87%卡了一个月……

　　刘昊然暗自唏嘘了一下。

　　这句话在其他地方很难听到，87%已经是大多数拍档能取得的最好成绩了，他记得第一次达到这个数值时，徐老师就差在训练室原地起舞。虽然那之后一个月始终没法突破这个数字，但事情本该如此，思维传导到了一定程度后就会进入瓶颈，精益求精所花费的时间和精力都是难以想象的。

　　刘昊然不知道何炅撒贝宁对他们的期待究竟有多高。他自己并不觉得87%有什么不好，必要的信息他都读的到，非常完整，不缺少任何细节，白敬亭的情绪也像是隔着一层薄纱飘在他面前，如果导师引导，他们甚至可以看到一部分对方的记忆。

　　他知道白敬亭在二十一岁才觉醒向导能力时的惊慌，正常向导一般在十六七岁，哨兵还可能更早一些。这不像哨兵，向导的精神力失控是可以通过专业医师的帮助迅速收敛的，如果他因为害怕掉队选择不进入哨塔，没人会责怪他，一切都顺理成章。

　　但他还是来了，不惧比常人多得多的辛苦，好像什么事咬咬牙就过去了。

　　但他还是来了，刘昊然只是想到这句话，心跳就会随着这句话跳的更快一些。

　　“何老师？”白敬亭进门看到何炅也很吃惊。

　　他和刘昊然前后脚，相差不到三分钟，他不知道短短三分钟的时间，就够他的哨兵再动一次心。

　　“哦，小白来啦。今天的训练内容会有点特殊，我觉得自己来会比较放心。”

　　“放心？”白敬亭对这个措辞有些不解：“听上去不太对啊，我现在买个保险来得及吗？”

　　何炅也把玩笑开回去：“不瞒你说，训练中阵亡算烈士待遇。”

　　但他心里并没有嘴上这样轻松，就算他是全国顶尖的向导之一，对很多事情的把握准确到了变态的程度，但同样的，到了他这个年纪，越来越害怕万一。

　　万一……

　　有他在场的话会有一些转圜余地。

　　刘昊然白敬亭在相邻的台床上躺下——这是为了让学员进入身体最放松的状态设置的——在额角固定好监测电极，然后各伸出一只手指尖相对。

　　“以前你们做的比较多的是有效信息传递或者事件联想，今天特别一点，做感受同步，我们先从图片开始。”

　　天花板的投影屏幕被打开了。

　　“目前每张图片停留10秒，尽可能大的感受，不要压抑情绪，等你们适应节奏之后会慢慢加快。”

　　最先出来的照片是一张晴天的公园，白敬亭能感觉到刘昊然的心情明显变好，他虽然也在尽力感受，但情绪无法像刘昊然那样明显。

　　又出来了另一些诸如热带雨林、北极冰川、龙脊梯田或者非洲大草原这样的图片，只要是美丽的东西，他俩反应基本一致，欣赏并带着一丝对天地的敬畏，只是通常刘昊然的情绪幅度大一些，他的平缓一些。意外之喜是，白敬亭发现刘昊然真的去过冰岛和非洲。

　　自然风景之后，开始出现些日常用品。

　　一杯美式咖啡——他们都喜欢，星城塔统一配发的闹钟——他们同时打了个哆嗦，而何炅肆无忌惮笑出了声。

　　那之后出现的是一组人文图片，街头画糖画的艺人、晨起练太极的老人、冬夜热气腾腾的火锅店……

　　此时图片播放间隔已经缩短至7秒，白敬亭面对火锅暴涨的热情把刘昊然逗笑了。

　　可接下来画风突变，轰炸废墟里哭泣的孩子和街头角落被踢打的流浪汉。

　　刘昊然嘴角的笑意还没有收好，心里的怒意就像点火的油桶似的爆裂开来了，但很快，他从白敬亭身上接受到了浓烈的无奈和悲悯……于是他心中的火海就小了一点，白敬亭也非常奇怪的，因为愤怒而温热了一点。

　　他感到白敬亭的手掌朝他贴紧了点儿，像是要透过这一缕游丝般的触感来给他安慰。

　　刘昊然白敬亭在努力感受的同时，不约而同腹诽起了他们何老师的老谋深算。

　　这些图片的顺序很明显是故意的，在长时间播放可以得到的正面反馈的图组之后，毫无预兆的穿插进了强烈的负面反馈图片，那之后图片的混乱无序可想而知。

　　实际时间并没有多长，但这两个人互相传递的情绪中很快就包含了心累这一环。

　　刘昊然已经开始一边感受一边心电吐槽了：我快被何老师玩疯了。

　　谁叫你情绪起伏这么大。

　　这也不是我能控制的，自然反馈啊。

　　行吧……我也好不了多少，你确定我们没在迪拜得罪他？

　　刘昊然分心回忆了一下：没吧，我们不是挺乖的嘛。

　　……喝醉的那个难道是我吗？

　　哎你怎么……

　　但刘昊然的腹诽戛然而止。

　　他的眼里印出一张图片，青山远黛，湖水粼粼，近处有垂下的柳枝，比柳枝更近的是一个男孩儿，穿着深色格子外套，袖子往下又拼接成了白。

　　那是一个回头的姿势，光线从他的背面照来，也不妨碍他在刘昊然眼里亮的像星辰。

　　白敬亭的指尖在他手里抖了一下。

　　白敬亭的指尖在他山呼海啸的爱意里抖了一下。

　　他隐隐知道接下来那张图片是什么。果不其然，他在屏幕上看到了自己。

　　躺在他身边的向导只用了0.5秒来做决定，他迅速把手往回抽，又迅速被人十指相扣的抓住了。

　　按照常理……取消指尖相对的姿势传导会相应变弱。

　　但是刘昊然依然能清晰的看着白敬亭眼中的自己——他只是趴在桌上写信，仅留过一次的长头发在脑后扎了个麻雀尾巴，光线不怎么强烈，他甚至没有对着镜头笑。

　　但他的向导，心里比看见任何一张照片都要温暖。

　　白敬亭略带恼羞成怒的扭头向他望来，可惜被对面那双眼睛里的欣喜杀得片甲不留。

　　“你也喜欢我。”

　　刘昊然的心电和声带同时问白敬亭。

　　他看着白敬亭徒劳的挣扎了一会儿，脸上的颜色像朝霞，过了会儿才叹了口气，用心电和声带同时回答：“我当然喜欢你。”

　　他们两旁若无人的对视了一会儿，才从复杂的欣喜中想起何老师也在训练室这件事。

　　刘昊然赶紧放开白敬亭，吐了吐舌头坐起身，才发现这间训练室确实只有他们两个。

　　白敬亭也翻身坐起来：“何老师呢？”

　　“不知道诶，啥时候不见的。”

　　刘昊然扯掉电极，在训练室里绕了绕，走过打印机的时候它突然开始工作，吓得刘昊然跳远了两步。

　　“我靠，什么东西……”

　　白敬亭也在近旁，走过去弯腰看了看：“我们这节课的成绩。”

　　“哦，多少？”

　　刘昊然问了，但他的视力抢先一步得到答案。

　　

　　D-1 思维传导 课程21

　　哨兵学员：刘昊然 向导学员：白敬亭

　　传导峰值：90%。

　　

　　


End file.
